movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 in 3D and IMAX 3D and real 3D action and adventure and animated musical fantasy family and kids and film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth and Uzo Aduba. Season 10 premiere this Christmas Eve at 7 am. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King,and all the villains from season 1-9 and eg be free and meet the storm queen and also with the mean 3 and 6, Crown Ruler Of Equestria Twilight Sparkle(with Rainbow Wings) and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd Friendship Festival(which is held at ponyville), only to be ruined,burnt,destroyed by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everyone that she's The Storm King's wife! The Storm Queen also presents her new villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar,Dr. Hexilier,Cozy Glow,King Sombra,The Pony Of Shadows,Midnight Sparkle,Grogar,Midnight Sparkle Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Hyena Clan,Tirek,Queen Chrysalis, and her trio in command: Phoenixa Solarlight,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose to them. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted but different by using The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 1 Alicorn (which is Twilight) and use it to create the most powerful fire and lava in Equestria, not only that, she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen freezes Twilight in green ice, and drains Twilight's magic. Sunset Shimmer,Starlight Glimmer and their friends are forced to leave Equestria and head to the Badlands to make new friends on their Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, and Dr. Hexilier to enslave everypony. Along the way Sunset Shimmer and her friends reach the Badlands they come across new friends and find Twilight's long lost sibling's who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria and are willing to help Sunset Shimmer and her friends and the human version of the mane 6 and spike the dragon and they saw everyone came out portals from human world to ponyville join in the final battle sunset shimmer will be say equstria assemble from avengers endgame 2019 to defeat all The Storm Queen army and to kill the storm Queen and save Equestria. Princess Luna gives Sunset Shimmer her advice to save Equestria, and turns Sunset Shimmer a alicorn, and lands Princess Sunset Shimmer to her friends. Join Princess Sunset Shimmer and her new friends and her sibling's, as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to final battle to kill The Storm Queen and save all of the ponies, Twilight Sparkle, and Equestria! And Final fight is spike the dragon and his friends vs the fire lord as same deadpool 2016 After the battle, the ponies Spike and his family celebrate the coronation of Princess Sunset Shimmer at ponyville. And after the coronation for sunset shimmer spike the dragon because the hero of equstria and headmane of schools of friendships with sunburst and starlight embar and smolder and smolder borther and her mom and dad at castle of friendships and twilight and her friends and have move to house with twilight family house in canterlot and the castle of friendships and after that is spike's birthday party with all her friends and family. Cast # Florence Kasumba as Shenzi, a female spotted hyena, leader of the hyena clan. # Keegan Michael Key as Kamari, a male spotted hyena, member of the hyena clan, older brother of Azizi. # Eric Andre as Azizi, a male spotted hyena, younger of the hyena clan. # Dee Kyle Baker as The hyena clan, 200 spotted hyenas in 1 clan. # Jason Simpson as Caramel, enslaved by The Storm Queen. # Jim Miller as King Sombra, a king of shadows. # Doc Harris as Grogar, a evil goat form of Discord. # John De Lancie as Discord, a spirit master of chaos,fell in love with Fluttershy, enslaved by The Storm Queen. # John cera as bright mac a applejack father and and butter cup husband # Annabelle walls as butter cup bright cup wife and appleboom and applejack morther # owl city as sludge a spike farther and spike farther wife # Robin Williams as Dragon Lord touch is ember father and Lord of Dragon land # Taylor swift as minsuette friends of spike and twilight sparkle and moondancer # sia as songbirds serenade friends of twilight spike # Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle,Midnight Sparkle, and human twilight , The Main Protagonist, The Leader Of The Mane 6, Crown Ruler Of Equestria, frozen by The Storm Queen, and The Element Of Magic. # Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's,Midnight Sparkle's and human twilight singing voice. # Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Honesty. # Laura Bell Bundy perform's Rainbow Dash's singing voice. # Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness. # Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. # Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity,enslaved by The Storm Queen, Princess Luna, and Twinkleshine, enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. #* Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. # Cathy Weseluck as Spike, and human spike a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. # Emily blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist,left Equestria. # Michael Peña as Grubber. # Taye Diggs as Capper. # Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. # Kazumi Evans as Moondancer, a friend of Twilight Sparkle, enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. # Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. # Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. # Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. # Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. # Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. # Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend, left Equestria. # Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archival and reformed friend, left Equestria. # Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend,left Equestria, and Queen Chrysalis, a former queen of changelings. # Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia. # Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence. # Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother. # Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony. # Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon. # Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak. # Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar # Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. # Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling. # Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. # Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. # Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. # Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery. # Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope, left Equestria as well. # Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. # James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. # Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. # Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. # Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. # Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. # Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. # Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. # Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. # Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. # Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. # Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. # Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. # Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. # Charlize Theron as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted bu different, she also wants to freeze Princess Twilight Sparkle for killing for him. # Glenn Close perform's The Storm Queen's singing voice. # Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. # Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. # Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. # Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. # John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. # Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. # Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. # Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. # Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. # Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. # Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek, a crazy mean eating strong centaur that eats magic, Lord Zurtar's brother. # Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow, a alicorn filly, wants revenge on the young 6. # David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. # Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. # Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. # James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. # Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. # Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. # Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. # Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. # Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. # AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. # Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. # Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. # Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother. # Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. # Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. # Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. # Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. # Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. # Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. # Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister found by Sunset Shimmer. # Bill Newton as Stygian. # Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. # James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. #Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). #Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). #Billy Crystal as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). #Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen, unicorn in command. #Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. #Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. #Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian #Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. #Tom Holland as Spiderweb Washable, a crimson unicorn who is friend of Starlight. #Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. #Josh Gad as Polaf, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. #Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. #Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Fire Lord. #Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blizzard, Twilight's long lost older sister, found by Sunset Shimmer. #Chris Pratt at Night Light Twilight's father and Cadence father in laws. #Anna Kendrick as Twilight Velvet Twilight's Mother and Cadence mother in laws. #Jennifer Lawrence as teenager Flurry Heart Shining Armor and Cadence daughter and Twilight's aunt. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Rebecca Shoichet(which is Sunset Shimmer) # I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn # Elephant Graveyard from Lion king 2019 # earth by sia and other singer # Egypt battle from transformers 2 revenge of the the fallen # little solider from pan 2015 # You get friend in me from toy story 3 # # # # # # # # # # Memories by Within Temptation # Whispers in the Dark by Skillet # Tell Me Why by Within Temptation # Feel invincible by Skillet # Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin # Falling inside the Black by Skillet # Are you Ready? by Disturbed # Faster by Within temptation # Can You Believe The Kindness Lesson by Andrea Libman,Lauren Jackson,Ashleigh Ball,Laura Bell Bundy,Kazumi Evans # Luna's Ballad by Tabitha St. Germain # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # # # (ending credits) # Never Too Late by Elton John # Charge from Avengers Infinity War # Can't Wait To Be King by Rowan,Laura,Jason from the lion king 2019 # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Legendary by Skillet # # # # Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020 The Movie was referred as My Little Pony. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures took over Lionsgate as the distributor.Category:2021 films The Final Battle Trivia * The final battle in ponyville can be same as The lion King 2019. * There can be fire and lava. * The final battle in every kingdom of equestria as transformers 5 2017 * The dragon land in battle same as transformers 2 revenge of the the fallen * team twilight and spike and her family vs the storm queen same as resident evil afterlife * Rainbow dash parents and fluttershy family vs hyena army battle in canterlot same as avengers 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Team spike with embar and smolder and smolder borther and her family vs the fire lord same as transformers 2 revenge of the fallen 2009 * Team twilight with moondancer and her family all her old and new vs the storm Queen same as avengers 2 2015 * Team cmc with her 3 sisters vs the storm Queen army same as resident evil the final chapter 2017 * Team pinkie pie family vs the fire lord army as same Hurry Potter and deathly hallows part 2 * Everyone vs all villains same as avengers endgame 2019 * spike the dragon and his friends vs the fire lord same as deadpool 2016 * Everybody vs the storm Queen and the fire lord army same as the hobbit 3 2014 The Coronation Princess Sunset shimmer Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn Lyrics * Sunset Shimmer: I'm gonna be a alicorn, so ponies beware. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Can You Believe The Kindness Lesson Lyrics * * * * * * Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:DreamWorks Home Category:Blue Sky Studios Ferdinand Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Warner Bros. Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Category:Disney's Big Hero 6 Category:Disney's Frozen Category:Disney's Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Moana Category:Illumination's Despicable Me 2 2013 Category:Disney's Mulán Category:Disney's Mulán 2 Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney's Dumbo 1941 Category:Disney's Aladdin Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Dumbo (2019) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Warner Bros. Space Jam (1996) Category:Disney Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) Category:Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Disney Pixar's Coco Category:Disney Pixar's Toy Story 4 (2019) Category:Charlie's Angels (2000) Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:2020 films Category:IMAX Category:IMAX Theaters Category:Kids & Family Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated films Category:American action films Category:Movies set in Canada Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in Paris Category:Canadian animated films Category:Sia Category:Youtube Movies Category:Netflix Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Paramount Category:Hasbro movie ideas Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Thomas and Friends movies Category:Adventure Category:Family Category:Shrek Category:Tara Strong Category:Fast and Furious Movies Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Resident Evil Movies Category:Transformers Movies Category:Sonic The Hedgehog